Sometimes
by Infinity-Nevermore
Summary: Rated T for blood loss. Sometimes the most amazing things can happen... sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers.
1. Prologue

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. (eye roll) "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, Greed wouldn't have died. He was so cool!

* * *

I sit in the tree, quiet as a mouse. I was resting with my eyes closed, not asleep, though. A song kept running through my head. Just as I'd figured it was safe to sing, a herd of nurses decided to sit under my tree. Of course, there could be no singing now. If I were caught, they'd take me right back to my room. It's too dark in there though. My window faces north, so I get no sun, and as soon as the temperature starts to cool, the breeze turns into a harshly cold wind. I silently cursed those nurses. 

I never thought my life would come down to this. Just you and me. Me, looking for a temporary escape from solitary confinement and a place to enjoy the sun; and you, somewhere just beyond my vision. I believe you're real, and out there. I have to, or I really am crazy enough to be here. In case you haven't guessed, this is a mental institution. Who am I? That doesn't matter. What matters is the story I have to tell. It's the story of a teenage automail mechanic, and the man she loved, the man known as the Full Metal Alchemist.

Sometimes the most amazing things can happen. Sometimes snow falls in the summer. Sometimes the sun will orbit the moon. Sometimes, no matter how well you think you know a person, he or she will manage to surprise you speechless. And sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I'm alive! And I have a story! Ed/Winry because the two get so little love. And this will be a series of drabbles connected by the lyrics in the song. I think that covered all the dumb questions. Sorry Gravitation people, nothing for that from me yet. But my sister account has a rather funny one! Check out Perverted Productions' first fic, **Blank Slate**! And leave me a review to let me know I'm loved.)  
**Special Note: **If you happened to read the fic in the thirty seconds it was up the first time (you read fast), don't spoil it for anyone else in your review, please. Arigatou! 


	2. Sometimes the snow comes down in June

Summary: "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, Roy wouldn't steal any of Jean's girlfriends. Maybe.

* * *

Sometimes the snow comes down in June… 

The time was 3:54 a.m. She was sitting outside and watching the white petals of these unusually late-blooming flowers on the trees around the Central dorms fall silently to the ground. He decided to join her. She sighed as she heard him coming. "So you're up late too?" she asked. "Yeah, couldn't sleep," he replied. A comfortable silence fell between them. "Doesn't this remind you of snow?" she commented. He raised an eyebrow at her seemingly random outburst. "I never thought of it like that. But I guess it does." She smiled. "Let's make snow angels!" she exclaimed as she shot up and ran toward an empty section of grass. He sighed as he noted, "I don't think that's going to work. It's not really snow, you know." "I know that!" she retorted, now angry. However, that feeling instantly subsided. "Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Oh all right."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

He couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome."

The next morning, Maes Hughes walked to work as usual when something caught his eye. He turned to the right and saw Ed and his mechanic and friend lying asleep in the grass. They were in the middle of two rough but recognizable snow angels. Well, they were actually 'petal' angels; there was no snow on the ground. He smiled as he pulled out the camera he always keeps with him. He snapped a photo and went over to wake them up. "Snow in June, who would've guessed."

* * *

(A/N: I just thought it was so cute, the petal angels! Hughes makes me go squee. I'm a fangirl and proud of it! Anyway, review and let me know how well I did. Thanx!) 


	3. Sometimes the sun goes round the moon

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. (eye roll) "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, Riza Hawkeye would still be doing the opening for the anime. I like the sound of her voice.

* * *

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon…

Roy Mustang reminded her of the sun. His attitude gave him a larger-than-life feel, and so many seemed to gravitate toward him. He was steady, never wavering in his convictions. He was also one of those people who you were sure would be there, today, tomorrow, whenever you needed him. And, let's face it; he was hot. Just like our sun.

Riza Hawkeye reminded her of the moon. She had a cool, calming demeanor. She was strong enough to stand alone, but she got her extra boost from another source. Although she withdrew every once in a while, you knew she was coming back. She was also very pretty, whether or not she realized it, like the moon.

The normal order would be that the moon circles the Earth, which in turn circles the sun. That order was turned upside down. She hadn't seen them anytime near when Lt. Colonel—I mean Brigadier General—Hughes was killed. But when the girl returned, she saw that now, Colonel Mustang's sanity revolved around First Lieutenant Hawkeye. The sun was insecure since the earth was gone. Now the sun revolved around the moon.

No, I'm wrong. They'd taken to revolving around each other. They both needed each other. That's the relationship the mechanic wanted with the alchemist. If only he'd let her. So sometimes she could revolve around him; and sometimes he could revolve around her.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You really don't know how appreciated they are. I know this drabble isn't too good, but it was hard coming up with one for this line. Just bear with me. Thanx!) 


	4. I see the passion in your eyes

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. (eye roll) "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, Schiezka wouldn't be quite so dense. Sloth is an alien? Considering the weirdnesses of homunculi, I don't blame her. Much. Still, alien is quite out there.

* * *

I see the passion in your eyes… 

She looked at him with exasperation as he dragged himself to the house. Why did he do this? And why did she put up with him? She knew the answers; he was determined to find the Philosopher's Stone so he could restore his and his brother's bodies back to normal, and his dream had become hers as well. She just wondered when the insanity of this cycle would hit her and she'd stop. For the last four years, it hadn't. Ed would leave, almost get killed, he and Al would return, she'd fix him, yell at him, throw a wrench or two at him, and the pattern would start all over.

She really was tired of this, and she decided to tell him so. But whatever words she'd been planning to say disappeared when he faced her on the front porch. She looked into his amber eyes and saw…for lack of a better word, passion. She instantly recognized that look; he had that look when they were younger and he was learning a new alchemy skill. He had that look when Colonel Mustang left their house four years ago and he announced the he would become a State Alchemist. Now that she thought about it, he had that look every time he came back. She'd ignored it; maybe she decided to do that because she knew if she didn't, she'd have to accept the fact that he'd never stop until he'd accomplished his mission. He would give himself and his brother back their lives, or die trying.

She shook her head, and opened the door for them. She willed the tears threatening to fall back into her head. Pinako Rockbell came into the living room, asking, "Who's making all that noise?" Her wrinkled face lit up at seeing the young alchemists. "Go in the back. We'll be in later." She went to her granddaughter, who was still standing in the door. "Are you alright?" The teenaged mechanic nodded her head and forced a smile. "I have to be, so I can fuel that passion in him…"

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for this long overdue update! My account was frozen; apparently they don't like songfics anymore. And then the site upgrade came early. Don't worry, I learned my lesson and I won't be frozen again. Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy, read and review!) 


	5. Sometimes it's all a big surprise

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. (eye roll) "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, creepy Fuhrer dude wouldn't have found Martel. Evil creepy one-eyed mumble, mumble...

* * *

Sometimes it's all a big surprise… 

She remembers the night everything began as if it were only the night before. The door was practically ripped off its hinges by, as she first thought, some crazy man in a suit of armor. That was until she heard Al's voice coming out of it: "You've got to help him, please!" While she was trying to process the fact that Al was inside a suit of armor, a moan caught everyone's attention. She thought she was going to be sick. Her best friend was in his brother's arms, bleeding profusely and dazed from the blood loss. Once he was cleaned, she saw that the first glance wasn't a trick of the eyes; he was indeed missing an arm and a leg. Her grandmother told her in a monotone what to do, and she did it numbly. Although she wanted to, she never cried, never screamed. That is, she never did until tonight.

She woke up in a cold sweat, screaming, which immediately gave way to sobbing and hiccupping. A figure burst into her door, yelling her name and inquiring whether she was all right. She instantly started screaming again. He grabbed her and held her shoulders gently, softly repeating that "It was just a dream. It's OK." When she'd finally calmed down, she looked in his direction, dumbfounded. "No, it's not. You're like this, he's like that, and, and…" She resumed her sobbing and hiccupping. He held out a glass of water. She took it with a raised eyebrow and a murmured thank you, and sipped enough to stop the hiccups. Then he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. After a few moments, he silently got up and left, but not before leaving a kiss on her cheek. She lifted her hand to her cheek after he closed the door, her eyes wide. "You're certainly full of surprises, aren't you, Edward?"

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for being extremely patient as I figure out what the hell I'm doing with the two computers I have access to. Transferring documents, mp3s, AMVs and programs between computers is hard, and I almost forgot about you guys! Sorry! When my schedule gets back to normal in a couple of weeks, I'll be posting more regularly. Until next week hopefully, read, review, enjoy!)

(Extra A/N: I will be reposting chapter 3 sometime tomorrow, if not today. That was horribly rushed, especially considering how it currently looks. I'm ashamed of myself. So that will be reposted with better spelling.)


	6. There was a time when all I did was wish

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. (eye roll) "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full metal Alchemist, Sloth would not be torturing the Elrics like she is. Poor Ed, his face made me want to cry... ,(

* * *

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish…

She stared out her window. This was a clear night. The moon, large and full, reflected the sun's light as millions of tiny pinpoints of light twinkled merrily. A long-forgotten children's rhyme passed through her head: _Starlight, Star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. _The last time she wished upon a star, her two best friends somehow escaped death. Again. She sighed as she thought of those two. They're probably off trying to get themselves killed. Again. She sighed again and was about to go to bed when she saw a shooting star. Like she did every time she saw one, she wished for Ed and Al to be safe, to complete their mission soon and to come back to her safely.

Her mind stopped on something Ed said: "I can't wait to get my real arm and leg back." She was hurt, but she understood. While automail was finely crafted and the Rockbells' was among the best, there was nothing like flesh, blood and bone. She decided to add a new wish to the others: that Ed and Al would see that she wishes what they wish, that they'd see that sometimes all she does is wish, sometimes for herself, but much more often for them.

* * *

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late, but things have been rather hectic around here, especially this week considering I'm going back to college this weekend. The next chapter will be ready by Sunday. That I can promise. Remember to read, review, enjoy!)


	7. You'd tell me this was love

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, that Wrath kid wouldn't be nearly so creepy as he is. Gives me chills.

* * *

You'd tell me this was love… 

Her first crush was at the age of six. The object of her affections was a seventeen-year-old farmhand. Like with all crushes, especially at this age, she was either completely ignored, or treated as a little sister. She decided to ask Al for advice, because although he was a year younger than she was, he was surprisingly smart. He told her to just say it. As usual, it's better said than done. After five months of stolen glances, lovesick sighs (at which Ed would make a face and tease, "Winry's in love!" to which she'd promptly reply with a smack on the head), and trying in her own way to look pretty enough to notice, she should just say it? No way! She decided to go to someone with more experience in the ways of the female: Trisha Elric.

"I've got a problem," she started. The woman smiled and stopped hanging her laundry to listen. "What is it?" she asked kindly. "Well," the girl twiddled her fingers and shifted her weight to one foot. "There's this boy…" "A crush, huh?" "Yeah, I don't know how to tell him." "How old is this boy?" she queried with a spark of mischief in her eye, probably hoping it was one of her sons. The girl answered, "Seventeen." "Seventeen?" "Uh-huh," the girl replied, nodding her head fiercely. "Well, how do you feel around him?" The girl scrunched her face in thought. Finally she answered, "Nervous, like I'm gonna throw up. And I feel like everybody's looking at me." A wistful look crossed the woman's face. "How well do you know him?" "I don't. He works at the farm down the road." The woman nodded solemnly. "Something tells me that this was meant to stay a crush. Love, true love, grows from friendship. Don't forget that, Winry."

Now she looks at the two boys over her shoulder as they follow her shopping, loaded with parcels. She smiled a faraway smile. "So, would you tell me this was love?" she softly asked the sky.

"What was that?" a muffled voice questioned.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

(A/N: I'm back at college, so updates will now be on time! I promise. I really liked this one, and I hope you do too. Read, review, enjoy!) 


	8. Not the way I hoped or how I planned

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned full Metal Alchemist, Archer would've been included in the ingredients for the Philosopher's Stone. I really don't like that guy.

* * *

It's not the way I hoped or how I planned…

"Love, true love, grows from friendship. Never forget that, Winry." She hadn't forgotten. She concluded then, that unless she got out and made some more tall, dark and handsome friends, she was stuck with a client or one of the Elric brothers. Most of the Rockbell clients were old, and she was sure there were laws against marrying animals. Besides, while Den was lovable, she wanted children someday.

As for the Elrics, they were like brothers to her, but it didn't take much of a stretch to imagine either of them as more than friends.

Alphonse was sweet, gentle and caring. He'd promised me once that when he got his body back, they were all going to the carnival. He was also a skilled fighter. He could always beat Ed, and that was quite a feat. The cats might be a problem, though. Den was friendly, but he's still a dog.

Edward was ambitious, very devoted to his loved ones, and loyal to his value system. He could not be bought, traded or sold. Although he had a gruff exterior, he was as loving as his brother was. Many ghosts haunt him, though, and will continue to, even after he restores himself and Al. Something her grandmother had told her was remembered: _"When you love someone, you recognize their faults, but you don't care about them. You don't want to change that person, because the vices, as well as the virtues, are what make that person them."_ She thought about that. No, she didn't want to change him. That temper of his was annoying, but if it was ever turned on her, she could match him. And maybe one day he'd become comfortable with his height. Until then, trying to stop him from slaughtering whoever made the comment would be fun. _Funny, _she thought, _that I never thought I'd end up loving him. I'd always planned on a knight in shining armor, not automail.

* * *

_

(A/N: There's really no excuse I can use this time. Just please don't hate me. I was sitting here, reading my philosophy homework, thinking, "I wish I had something better to read." Suddenly, I remember that you guys must be thinking the same thing. I'm very sorry for this being late. So while I beat my head against my desk, read, review and enjoy this week's installation.) 


	9. But somehow it's enough

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: I must revisit this issue. If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, darnit, Hughes wouldn't be dead! It's not freaking fair!

* * *

But somehow, it's enough…

She'd always thought that when you fell in love, even when it was with a friend, it would be like an overwhelming epiphany. Not so. At least not this one. She realized that she'd loved him longer than she could tell. She knew that this would complicate things for her when he came home from now on. Before, she didn't understand why she acted the way she did. Now she did. And the reason, _Because I love him, _would be tied to her every action, her every word. And that scared her.

It turned out that she was worried for nothing. Everything was the same as every other time he came home, except that she packed away everything he said to her, minus the insults, into a corner of her mind. She wanted to remember the special moments with him, just in case… That thought made her heartsick. He always promised that he'd get Al back to normal, but he never promised that the both of them were coming home together. That was part of the reason she yelled at him. Her fear that someday, he wouldn't be able to hear her.

She let her head fall to the side. Yep, she was in love. And it wasn't the mind-blowing, can't-eat, can't-sleep kind. But, somehow, in its own way, it was enough. It was love, true love, the kind she'd always been looking for.

* * *

(A/N: I just saw episode 44. I'm depressed. So while I cry, go ahead and read, review, enjoy, I guess.) 


	10. And now we're standing face to face

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers." 

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist Dante would be not nearly so creepy and machiavellian. No, I don't know how that's spelled; in my haste to make up ofr three weeks without updates, I felt it would be time-consuming to check. Deal with it.

* * *

And now we're standing face to face…

She stared into his eyes. He stared back into hers. Her eyebrows knitted together. He started to sweat. A bead of salt water slowly trickled down his face. Just before it fell into his eye, he blinked.

"Ha! I win!"

"Oh come on! How could I not have blinked? I was sweating!"

"You know what they say: 'Never let them see you sweat.'"

Staring contests are one of the more immature ways to spend a rainy afternoon, but it was something to do. And when you can't go anywhere and stuck with two boys, what else are you going to do? She'd have preferred to find out what makes his pocket watch tick, but she knows he'd never allow it. So, threatening that, she can get him to do anything else.

"Again?"

"No way. Play with Al."

"But Al doesn't blink! That's not fair!"

"Sorry, Winry," Al said sadly.

"It's ok, Al. It's not your fault."

Ed abruptly stood and left. Only then did she realize what she'd said. She ran out the door after him. "Ed! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know you didn't. Still hurt, though."

She turned to see he was right outside the door and she'd passed him about ten feet. She backed up until she stood next to him. How would she apologize properly? She fidgeted, shifted her weight, and turned toward him at the same time he turned toward her. They were now nose to nose. He smiled. Her cheeks tinted pink. "Apology accepted."

* * *

(A/N: Cute and kinda fluffy. I know this doesn't make up for the long wait, so for that, I will give you another one. Yes, another one! Had to keep you guys reading somehow. ) 


	11. Isn't this world a crazy place?

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers." 

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, I'd keep forgetting to put chapters out on time and everybody would hate me. Aren't we all glad I don't own it?

* * *

Isn't this world a crazy place? …

"And then he sucked up all the red water into the trees. He froze the trees and then shattered them. They said they're going to give up that kind of research and be normal kids."

"I'm glad." She liked when Ed's stories had happy endings.

"I wish that all our stories had happy endings," Al said.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. She wondered what they were talking about. Once again, there were things they hadn't been telling her. She sat sullenly for a full ten minutes before an idea came to her that she unintentionally voiced aloud. "What if alchemy weren't real?"

"What do you mean?" the boys chorused.

"What if alchemy weren't real?" she repeated. "What if you couldn't turn lead into gold and make flowers out of dirt?" she added, getting excited. "What if chimeras didn't exist? What if there was no Philosopher's Stone? What if people couldn't attempt human transmu…Uh…" She finally stopped to think about her train of thought. Neither Ed nor Al would look her in the eye. "What I meant to say," she continued in a softer voice, "is that if you believe in alternate universes, there is one where this never happened. I wonder what happened to us there. Do you?"

"That's an interesting theory, Winry," Al commented.

"Hmm" was all Ed would say.

Another world. Different, but would it be better? Well, there's no need dwelling on a theory. It's not like any of them would be crossing dimensions anytime soon.

* * *

(A/N: I love the people who have been sticking with me. The story will be over soon, but your reviews will stay in my heart forever.)


	12. When I thought our chance had passed

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, Envy would be tortured in a room by myself, Ed, Gracia Hughes, Wrath (he's creepy, but just too cute to be kicked around like that), Schiezka (sp?), Roy, and invites would be sent toeveryone on the show. He can still suck a$$ generally if everyone gets to get their revenge.

* * *

Just when I thought our chance had passed…

"He what!" she screamed.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Al said quickly, stepping in front of the door, trying to keep her from killing Edward Elric.

"He was fondling her!"

"But it wasn't intentional! He'd forgotten girls have those…there…" If Al could blush, I'm sure he would've.

Most of her anger dissolved into giggles. She couldn't stay mad at Al. It really wasn't even him she was angry with. It was Ed, who Al still wouldn't let her see. As angry as she was, it seemed no one noticed that she was worried. Worried that Ed was already on his first steps to being another Roy Mustang. And worried that he'd already met so many women that his heart had no room for her anymore. She knew she wouldn't be totally forgotten. After all, she was his mechanic. But she loved him. Could he love her back? She slowly sank to the floor in tears. Al, like all men, was baffled. "Winry? Don't cry. If it makes you feel better, he sent her to jail later," he tried to reason.

She shook her head. That wasn't the issue. The issue was that her heart was breaking, and the man responsible wasn't even pretending to care. Where was Ed anyway? He wouldn't run off without Al. She decided then and there that she couldn't, she wouldn't, keep going through this. She couldn't keep ripping out her heart for him. Whatever chance she'd hoped they had was gone.

* * *

(A/N: Thank **Brickwall847** for the chapter. She reminded me (blushes).) 


	13. You go and save the best for last

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, for the love of God, Wrath would not have killed Lust. I wouldn't have minded if anybody else killed her, but not that creepy emo punk.

* * *

You go and save the best for last. 

She'd been wandering the halls for an hour. She still couldn't find Ed. It's as if he'd disappeared from the face of the earth. As she passed a window, she saw Ed doing alchemy on an abandoned piece of land just off military property. Before she realized it, she was walking faster, now running down the steps and out the door toward him. He waved her over. When she got there, the sight was breathtaking. He'd grown a patch of grass and a tree and laid out a blanket. It was obviously a picnic, but she had to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, so she asked, "What is this?"

He laughed. "Picnic," he replied and sat down.

"But it's 9:30!" she exclaimed.

"So? Food's just as good," he reasoned.

She shrugged, indicating her willingness to play along for now. They sat down together and had their picnic.

She noticed that he kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. After fifteen minutes, it got annoying. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?'"

"You keep looking at me!"

"Sorry."

When the food and drinks were gone, he packed up silently. They walked back to the dorms together. In front of her room, he gave Winry a single white rose with a note tied to it. Curious, she opened it as soon as she got inside. It read:

_Winry,_

_Inside this rose is a ring. Don't get flustered; I'm not proposing. This is a promise ring. Al and I have to leave tonight. And I can't tell you where we're going. But I promise I'll return. I'll try to return in one piece too. I'll see you when we get back._

_-Ed_

"I'm holding you to that, Ed." She carefully separated the petals of the rose until she found a simple gold band. She smiled and slipped the ring on. Intentionally or accidentally, the ring best fit onto the ring finger of her left hand. Perfect.

* * *

(A/N: Please excuse the sappiness of this last chapter. I was trying to improve it, but I couldn't. Forgive me. Yeah, I'm intentionally ignoring the fact that I haven't updated for about three weeks. Again. --') 


	14. Sometimes the thing you're looking for

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, it would bea little closer to the manga. I wanted to see certain things happen that I've been told about but never will see.

* * *

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see…

It had been a simple question. "What are you planning to do?"

That he at first misunderstood. "I already told you. We're going to find Scar."

That she had to explain. "No. I mean after everything's over. After you find a Philosopher's Stone and restore yourself and Al back to normal. What are you going to do then?"

That he didn't have an answer to. "Oh." A moment of silence. "Wow. I never really thought about it."

She was surprised. "What do you mean, you've never thought about it? How could you have never have thought about it? It's not like your life will end at that point."

Ed shrugged. "I guess live a normal life. Quit the military, maybe, and find a nice girl. Start a family or something." He growled in frustration. "Why didn't you ask Al or something? He's the one who thinks about this kind of stuff."

"I'm interested in what you had to say. Besides, I already asked him."

"Well, that's never going to happen. To be honest, I don't know if I will finish this mission alive. And even if I did, I need somewhere to live while I get Al set up in school and then, maybe I could think about starting a family. I don't know that many girls. And I'm kinda uncomfortable with the dating thing. If it's anything like the Colonel Bastard makes it look, I want no part of it."

Did he realize how much his words stung? How blind he was being? She could offer him everything he needed, plus her heart…Something you don't get very often.

"Oh Ed," she sighed as she stood, "Sometimes what you're looking for is right in front of you. You just can't see it." She walked back toward her house.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Hey Winry!"

She kept walking. That was her only choice. To keep from crying. To keep from hitting him over the head with another wrench. To keep from reminding him—for it would be redundant, he already knew—that her house would always be open to him. To keep from spilling her heart and telling him that what he's looking for is already here, waiting for him to accept it.

* * *

(A/N: You guys should really ride my back to update. Oh well, it's of no consequence. The next update will be the last. Thank you guys for holding on with me and enjoy!)


	15. Epilogue

Summary: Rated T for blood loss. "Sometimes the most amazing things can happen...sometimes, no matter how loosely or tightly you hold onto him or her, your love, your dream, he or she will slip right through your fingers."

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, the ending wouldn't have been so darn sad and unresolved. Man I love this series.

* * *

One day, they left. And only one came back. The mechanic was devastated. She cried and cried. But she refused to believe that he was dead. She waited at the train station every day. His commanding officer took care of her. And she was adamant that he'd come back. After all, he promised. 

Years passed, and he still hadn't come back. His brother watches over her because he knows that's what he would've wanted. But they tell her that he's not coming back. She listens patiently, but she knows better. She has the ring to prove it. Although she now wears it on a chain around her neck instead of on her finger. She has the hope of tomorrow. He'll come back and they'll have the family they both wanted so badly. She'll tell him of her love, and he'll accept. He'll decide whether or not to stay in the military. They'll get married and have a son. That is her dream and her reality.

Their love transcends time, space, reality, even dimensions. He will come back one day, and they will be happy. She will be happy.

Oh, I never told you who I was. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am in love with the Full Metal Alchemist. My name…is Winry Rockbell.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for bearing with me. This is the end of the line for Sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this story. Keep a lookout for more stories by me, the Mistress of Heaven. This is dedicated to Midori Jester/Thine-When-Slain/Reject From The Back Of The Bus, kikyoreborn9295, 2supersmart, Brickwall847, elie-chan and pandion. Thank you all.) 


End file.
